


All I Ask Of You

by 11andRiverAlways



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Right after the final battle in DH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11andRiverAlways/pseuds/11andRiverAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione goes back to the Shrieking Shack and finds something she didn't think was possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>rating for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ask Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter Fic. I have always liked the idea of Hermione and Severus together.
> 
> This is set right after the battle of Hogwarts. I just had this idea. I hope you like it. Remember I wont know what you think about the story if you don't leave a comment.

  He awoke in the shrieking shack not entirely sure how he was still alive. He remembered being bitten by Nagini and not being able to move. He had accepted death. Relishing in the peace he was finally able to feel. For so long he had to obey orders, whether they were from Dumbledore or from the Dark Lord. He was ready to let go, to have the darkness surround him. 

  He thought he was about to die when he heard someone in the room with him. He couldn’t tell who was there with him. He just knew someone was there. He flexed his fingers to see if the venoms paralytic effects had worn off. They hadn’t, he had to rely on his hearing to figure out who it was. He couldn’t, so he couldn’t open his eyes. He was aware that he should be in all kinds of pain right now but he wasn’t.

_‘How am I even alive?’_ He thought to himself. _‘I should have died ages ago. Why am I still here?’_

   Just then he felt a small hand on his head. He couldn’t tell whose hand it was but it felt warm and he welcomed it. The hand was slowly going over his face. Starting by his hairline, going down to his cheek. He leaned into the strange hand and felt it stop. He couldn’t have been dreaming all this up for all he knew.

  He felt the hand pull away. Not wanting to lose contact with whoever it was, he opened his eyes. To his astonishment it was none other than Hermione Granger.

  She looked dreadful. She had dried blood in her hair; her clothes were chard form hexes. She had dirt on her face but had some clean streaks from where she had been crying.

_'Why had she been crying?’_   he thought. _‘Had something horrible happened after they had left him here? Had one of her little friends been killed?’_

  She hadn’t moved since he opened his eyes. He was noticing how much sadness was in her eyes when she finally moved.

  She jerked her hand back and stared at him with wide eyes. He tried to reach out to her. He tried to tell her to get help, to do something before he really did die. She seemed to have thought of the same thing because he saw her take out her wand.

  He was starting to feel the pain. The pain was so powerful he heard himself moan from it. He wanted nothing more to have died. He wanted her to put him out of his misery.

  "Please?’ was all he could manage to say.

  He watched her raise he wand and cast her patronus. After he had watched her otter take off, he blacked out.

                                                                                                      ~*~

  Hermione was in the Great Hall. She had just witness her best friend end Lord Voldemort. There were some of the students cheering; others were looking for madam Pomfrey to help them with their injuries.

  She, on the other hand, was watching the Weasley family mourn over Fred’s death. George and Ron were crying uncontrollably, while Arthur and Molly were holding onto each other for dear life. Harry was holding Ginny up as she cried into his shoulder.

  She wanted to go over and comfort Ron. They had just shared their first kiss moments ago. She had wanted to kiss him for a while, and she had been so excited when he had grabbed her and planted a big kiss on her lips. But now as she is watching him and his entire family mourn the loss of his brother, she didn’t think they should have kissed at all.

  She loved Ron. She thought he would be the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She could see herself having little red haired children running around the front yard of their home. But that kiss didn’t feel the way she thought it was going to feel. She wanted to feel like her breath had been taken away from her. Like a missing puzzle piece had finally been added to her missing part of her puzzle, but it hadn’t. It just felt like he had kissed her because she was the closest girl to him.

  She could just be over thinking it. So she left the Great Hall, not wanting to see her adoptive family so sad. She also wanted to clear her head with some fresh air.

  She didn’t realize how much damage the school had received until she had to climb over some of the debris. There were still sections of the school that were on fire. She tried to keep her eyes straight ahead of her, not wanting to look at the dead bodies she was passing.

  Finally outside, she took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears a little while longer. She wanted to cry so badly. She didn’t want anyone to see her though. She had been so strong for as long as she could remember. She was a part of the golden trio; she couldn’t very well just start crying in front of everyone.

  She had been walking aimlessly for a few minutes when she couldn’t hold up her façade anymore. She broke down near the Womping Willow. She couldn’t take it anymore, she need to get it out.

  After she calmed down a bit she noticed the tunnel that leads to the shrieking shack. She sat there just looking at it. Then in a hurry she remembered about Professor Snape.

  She got her wand out and levitated the twig to stop the tree from killing her. After the tree froze she started her journey to go get his body.

  When she finally entered the room where he was, she froze. She didn’t really expect there to be so much blood. She looked in horror at her potions professor lying in a pool of his blood.

  She got her never together and went to his body. She had felt so guilty leaving him there to die alone. No matter how mean he was to her and her friends, she didn’t think anyone deserves to die alone.

  She slowly placed her hand on is for head near his hair line. He was so pail, and felt cold to the touch. 

  She moved her hand to his cheek. _‘He looks so peaceful.’_ She thought to herself. _‘I shouldn’t have left him here alone.’_

  Just as she pulled her hand away from him, he opened his eyes.

  Hermione froze. She didn’t know what to do. She was sitting in a pool of his blood. She had just come here so she could tell Professor McGonagall where his body was. She didn’t expect him to be alive.

  She got her wand out to send her patronus to get him help when she heard his faint cry for help.

  She sent out her patronus just in time to see him lose consciousness. She didn't know what to do. He was barely breathing and he felt so cold.

  She reached for her professors head and feeling for his pulse this time next to the wound on his neck. She gently placed his head on her lap.

  "Everything is going to be ok Professor!" She was comforting him. "I sent for help, someone will come just keep holding on!"

  She waited for what seemed like an eternity before she heard someone in the tunnel.

  "Help, please help. He is still alive I don't know how but he is!" she cried to whomever it was.

  Professor McGonagall pulled herself into the room. She didn't know why Hermione was even at the Shrieking Shack but she knew it must have been important for Miss Granger to sent her patronus.

  "My dear are you ok? You are covered in blood!" McGonagall asked.

  As she came closer to where Hermione and Snape were, Hermione could hardly talk. She had been crying for god knows how long. hoping someone would get there so they could save Snape.

  "Please Professor, its Professor Snape. He is still alive we have to get him out of here. We need to save him!" she pleaded to her Head of House.

  McGonagall didn't waste any time. she rushed over to her co-worker and her student. She couldn't believe how much blood was around the two. She sent her patronus to Poppy. She needed to get the man out of here.

 

 


End file.
